csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cocktail of Death/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body D.B. Russell: Any luck on C.O.D.? Al Robbins: Mr. Tomkins died from anaphylaxis. His medical records show that he had an extreme Peanut Allergy. But here's te real mystery. Al Robbins: I also found an Allergy Auto-Injector on The Victim. D.B. Russell: Was he able to inject himself before he died? Al Robbins: It appears he did, and it should have saved his life. I'm still waiting to get his tox screen back to see if there were other contributing factors. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Doc. In the meantime, we'll take a look at The Auto-Injector, it might shed some light on what happened to Mr. Tomkins. Examine Allergy Auto-Injector David Hodges: The Auto-injector was tampered with. David Hodges: There are Trace Amounts of saline and a concentrated amount of alpha and beta blockers in the cartridge. Common Blood Pressure Medication. Julie Finlay: This combination had the opposite effect of epinephrine that you would normally find in the auto-injector. David Hodges: Right. Anaphylactic shock is caused whenever the eart is unable to pump enough blood throughout the body due to an Allergic Reaction. Julie Finlay: So the alpha and beta blocker combo would only intensify the reaction. The killer wanted to ensure The Victim would not survive the reaction. Julie Finlay: The killer had access to Blood Pressure Medication in order to create the deadly injection that killed Ben. Analyze Sealed Envelope David Hodges: The Envelope was addressed to The Victim and it was filled with five thousand dollars. D.B. Russell: That's a lot of cash to be carrying around. D.B. Russell: Let's talk to the other judge and see what he has to say about the Fight. Examine Mortar And Pestle David Hodges: I'll take a look at the Residue on the mortar and pestle. Analyze Residue David Hodges: This mortar and pestle was used by The Killer to make The Death Cocktail. David Hodges: The residue was a combination of ground Peanuts and the alpha and beta blockers that we found in the auto-injector. David Hodges: I found trace amoubnts of pomade on the handle of the pestle. That means the Killer uses Pomade in Their Hair. David Hodges: Doesn't Chris Brentwood have that whole silver fox thing going on? Examine Tablet David Hodges: Nice work cracking the code. This looks like some kind of Score Card. David Hodges: I'll take a closer look to it. Analyze Score Card David Hodges: This is the score card from the competition. Here's the odd part, the score card is completed with Dana Dibbs winning. David Hodges: But Ben never survived to try Dana's Drink or to complete the judging... he prefilled out the score sheets. D.B. Russell: Maybe Alec was on to something about the competition being Rigged. D.B. Russell: We should talk to Alan, the other judge, and seee if he knew what Ben was up to. Analyze Condom David Hodges: The condom had two contributors. Ben Tomkins and Dana Dibbs. Julie Finlay: Dana was giving Ben a lot more than money. I think it's time we talk to Dana. Analyze Funnel David Hodges: The funnel was used by the killer. It had trace amounts of Peanut dust just like we found in Alec's killer Cocktail. David Hodges: There are also trace amounts of Alpha And Beta Blocker Meds. Lucky for us the Killer left us a little present in the form of a Blood Drop. David Hodges: See if you can get a match. Examine Blood Drop Henry Andrews: Nice work! Henry Andrews: Unfortunately the killer's blood wasn't in the system. But we do know that The Killer is Male. Examine Broken Glass Julie Finlay: That's The Glass the victim took his last drink from. Julie Finlay: See if we can figure out what Killer Concoction Alec mixed up for The Victim. Examine Martini Glass Julie Finlay: Rum, pineapple juice, orange juice, coconut cream and peanuts. Sounds delicious! Julie Finlay: Unfortunately, there was aone deadly component that he just couldn't swallow. The victim suffered from a severe Peanut allergy. Julie Finlay: According to event organizers, no peanut products were allowed on the premises. Julie Finlay: Let's take a closer look at Alec's bar and see how he snuck Peanuts into his Cocktail. Examine Ripped Paper Julie Finlay: That Note reads, "Don't forget te Peanuts! -Alec". Pulled a few prints off it belonging to Wyatt Hader. Julie Finlay: The stripper from the Vanessa Shermansic case. What was he doing at the competition? I'll have UNIS bring him in. Examine Mixology Kit D.B. Russell: This spice shaker is what delivered the deadly Dose of Peanuts. D.B. Russell: UNIS caught up with Alec Salinas drinking himself to the bottom of a bottle at a dive bar. Time to find out why he killed Ben. Examine Bloody Napkin Julie Finlay: The Blood on the napkin is a match to the Victim. Julie Finlay: The napkin is monogrammed. It belongs to one of the other competitors, Chris Brentwood. Julie Finlay: You might remember Mr. Brentwood from the Lady Eve case a while back. He was Lady Eve's baby daddy. Julie Finlay: Let's see what his involvement was with the fight in the green room. Examine Bloody Apron Nick Stokes: Would you look at that! Wyatt was there for the Fight too. Nick Stokes: And the Blood you cleaned off the apron, to reveal Wyatt's name, is a match to the Victim. Nick Stokes: He forgot to mention that to us earlier. Let's see what his part was in the whole thing. Nick Stokes: In the meantime, check in with Greg at The Crime Scene and take a closer look at the green room. Examine Credit Card Receipt D.B. Russell: It turns out the message was meant for Dana Dibbs. She's the only competitor we haven't talked to yet. D.B. Russell: She's also the one Ben marked down to win before he died. D.B. Russell: And from the looks lf this Note, something was going on between her and the victim. I'll bring her in. Examine Security Camera Julie Finlay: From the angle of the camera we're able to see part of the Table. Ben was arguing with someone off camera then Took Them Down. Julie Finlay: It looks like he was putting a serious beat down on them. I can't get a clear view of a face. Julie Finlay: Whoever it is they're goung to have Defensive Wounds on their hands. Julie Finlay: Alec was there last Night and I did notice he had scratches on his hands. Not to mention, he's the one who served the tall Glass Of Death to the vic. Examine Broken Cell Phone David Hodges: The phone belongs to Ben and he received two Text Messages late that Night, one from Alec and the other from Chris. David Hodges: Alec's message reads, "You'll never get away with this and I'll make sure you answer for it tomorrow." David Hodges: And Chris later Texted saying , "I don't know what kind of shady stuff you're up to, but I won't stand for it." D.B. Russell: Sounds like threats to me. Let's talk to both of them. Category:Transcripts